The Toon of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
by Terranova210486
Summary: When a young Airbender named Aang is charged to destroy the One Ring, he and the wizard Grim are joined by a Fellowship of heros and warriors sworn to protect Aang. For if they fail, the Dark Lord Slade will enslave the world. Based on the epic trilogy.
1. Chapter 1: One Ring to Rule them All

Well folks, here's the first fic of my Toon of the Rings trilogy. Just so you know, I'll be basing these fanmakes on the Extended Version of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. If you haven't seen it yet, then I think you should. Please note that I don't own anything, not the story, and certainly not the Elvish language, so please don't sue! Here are the characters:

UPDATE 31/12/11: I've decided to add a few more characters; like Radaar and Chernabog; and change the characters of Merry and Pippin from Ben 10 and Zak Saturday to Plucky and Buster because I thought the Fellowship might be getting a little 'human-centric'. After all, the good guys should be diverse as possible.

Frodo: Aang (Avatar: the Last Airbender)

Sam: Beast Boy (Teen Titans cartoon)

Gandalf: Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)

Aragon: Aerrow (Storm Hawks)

Extra: Radaar (Storm Hawks)

Legolas: Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke)

Gimli: Bender (Futurama)

Pippin: Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures)

Merry: Buster Bunny (Tiny Toons Adventures)

Boromir: Adam (Di-Gata Defenders)

Arwen: Rei Ayanami (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

Elrond: Celestine (Ah! My Goddess: The Movie)

Galadriel: Tsunade (Naruto)

Bilbo: Gyatso (Avatar: the Last Airbender)

Isildur: Carver (Storm Hawks)

Gollum: Zim (Invader Zim)

Saruman: Ozai (Avatar: the Last Airbender)

Sauron: Slade (Teen Titans cartoon)

Nazgul: Nightcrawlers (Storm Hawks)

Balrog: Chernabog (Disney's Fantasia)

Orcs and Goblins: Various demons from various anime, manga, comics, cartoons and video games.

Anyway, on with the epic!

_I amar prestar aen… _

_(The world is changed)_

_Han mathon ne nen…  
(I feel it in the water)_

_Han mathon ne chae… _

_(I feel it in the Earth)_

_A han noston ned gwilith.  
(I smell it in the air)_

_Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it…_

**The Toon of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring**

_It began with the forging of the great rings…_

From the darkness appeared the hot fires from a candle, where the liquid fire ran along the metal paths and was quickly cooled by water, before being embedded with magic.

_Three were given to the Anime, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. _

In the dim candle light, three figures could be seen wearing three crested rings; a beautiful women with blond hair and cerulean eyes looked at hers closely, and felt a rush of power.

_Seven were given to the Robot Lords; great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. _

Seven robots could be seen a room crafted from deep within the mountain; they all wore dark robes with silver lacing. They all raise their rings to the heavens.

_And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race Men, who above all other, desire power. _

Standing within the shadow of a grand hall were nine Kings and Queens, their rings held close, each of them had a lustful look of greed on their face.

_For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race…but they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. _

* * *

_In the land of Cyclonia, in the fires of Mount Vader; the Dark Lord Slade forged in secret a master ring, to control all others. _

Within a fiery chasm could be seem an armoured figure wearing a half-black, half-gold mask, on the edge of a small bridge separating him from a pit of lava. He raised his right hand in triumph; a small golden band was bound around his finger.

_And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. _

Slade curled his hand into a fist, the fires burning all around him in obedience, for he possesed the one object to help him rule Toon-Earth.

_"One Ring to rule them all." _

The ring then began glow brightly as inscriptions as clear as fire cemented their place along the band, a foul whisper came from this light, a ring of pure evil. The object to enslave all.

_One by one, the free lands of Toon-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. _

Villages on the grassy hills began to burn, people of all Toon-races; whether they be human, magical creature, talking animal or whatever; were running in terror as monstrous creatures chased them, burning and crushing everything in their path. An army of demons then cheered for Slade as he surveyed the destruction, surrounded by his bodyguard of Succubi. The Ring grew even brighter with evil energy…

* * *

_But there were some who resisted; a last alliance of Men and__ Anime marched against the armies of Cyclonia, and on the slopes of Mount Vader they fought for the freedom of Toon-Earth._

The dusty lands near the bursting volcano, an army of Anime warriors in silver and gold samurai armour raised swords against the incoming onslaught of creatures that seemed to be without number. Meanwhile, an army of human warriors let loose their arrows, slaying hundreds of demons. But the demons just kept coming.

An Anime general with a dark eyes and shrouded armour stood firm and yelled orders to his troops upon the battle field as their enemies approached.

"_Hold positions! Fire arrows!_" he yelled in the Anime language, the second line hoisted their bows between the shoulders of the first and fired, nailing the first wave of demons with arrows.

As more of the creatures came forward, all the Anime soldiers raised their swords, and in a fluid motion that was devastating yet graceful; the front like thrust their swords upwards and decapitated the creatures.

As the battle continued, the Alliance appeared to have the upper hand, and then the High King of Atmos raised his sword in triumph.

_Victory was near…_

The battlefield then went deathly quiet, as both Men and Anime looked on in horror; a human-shaped figure appeared on the field. The demons parted way for the newcomer with reverence and fear.

_But the power of the Ring could not be undone… _

Slade strode onto the battlefield, holding a weapon that looked like the unholy fusion of an axe and scythe in his right hand, and the Ring of Power still burning with evil light.

He leered at the Men and Anime soldiers who nervously tried to edge away from him. He then said to them evilly:

"I _knew _there was a reason I got up this morning…"

He then swang down with his weapon, sending many soldiers flying, and killing them on contact. He kept repeating this and taking down wave after wave easily.

The High King then yelled a battle cry and charged forward, Slade easily dodged his strike and countered by slamming the blunt end of his scythe-axe into his head. The High King went flying and crashing onto the slope, dead.

A younger man sprinted to his aid, when he saw his lifeless body he fell to his knees and took off his helmet, totally shocked in grief.

_It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Carver, son of the King, took up his father's sword… _

As Slade approached to finish the job, Carver grabbed the handle of the blade, but the Dark Lord stomped on the mid-section, snapping in into pieces. Carver then took the handle with a quarter of the blade attached to it.

Slade then reached down to grab Carver, the ring glowing like the sun. In a last desperate attempt, Carver cried out and swung the blade, it cut directly through Slade's finger, taking the ring with it.

The Dark Lord screamed in pain as the ring with his finger fell to the brimstone below, right within Carver's gaze.

Slade noticed that his body glow in an unnatural light. He then uttered two words:

"Oh, crap…"

Then Slade exploded in a flash of light, sending out a shock wave that cracked the earth, and knocking everyone; human, Anime or demon, onto the ground.

Slade's mask fell to the ground, smoke rising out of the cracks.

_Slade, the enemy of the free-peoples of Toon-Earth, was defeated… _

Carver, breathing heavily from what just occurred set his sight on Slade's severed finger which began to turn to dust and blow away in the wind, but the ring lay behind, he slowly picked up and held in his palm, the fiery inscriptions fading.

_The ring passed to Carver, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever; but the hearts of men are easily corrupted, and the Ring of Power has a will of its own. _

* * *

The scene changed dramatically to a misty wood where the survivors of the battle were heading home; Carver lead the way, the ring proudly hanging around his neck with a silver chain.

Suddenly a band of demons appeared from the trees and tackled Carver off of his steed; with more of the creatures appeared and drew rusty weapons and began to slaughter the soldiers.

In the midst of the madness; Carver got up onto his knees and looked at the carnage around him, snapping the ring off of its chain he hurriedly placed it on his finger. He vanished in an instant.

Sneaking away from the battle, an invisible Carver rushed away from the battle and dived into the river, but as he swam the ring slid off his finger, making him visible again.

Desperately he tried to reach for it, but failed. Two Demons noticed him and fired three arrows into his back.

Carver then floated down the river, three arrows stuck into his back and blood flowing from the wound.

_It betrayed Carver, to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer._

The ring now lay at the bottom of the river, blanketed in sediment; suddenly a hand reached down and grabbed it, snatching it out of the icy river.

"My precioussssssss…" a voice whispered as the ring was held in its green hand.

_The Ring came to the creature Zim, who took it deep into the Mystic Mountains. And there, it consumed him. _

"It came to me, my own, my love, my own, my prrrrreciousssss! For I am _Zim!_" it cried; the sad creature could be seen on top of a stone hill in the middle of a cave conceived with green light.

_The Ring brought to Zim unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Zim's hideout, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumour grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived…its time had now come. _

Atop the stone hill; the ring fell and clanked against the hard ground, falling into the darkness and out of view.

_It abandoned Zim. But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable. _

The ring was laying atop the dusty stone, but then a hand searched around the dirt and touched the band, then curiously picked it up.

"What's this?" the figure asked, as it drew the ring to its face. The light then revealed that it was a young Air Nomad, wearing the traditional outfit of his people. A young airbender named Gyatso (as seen briefly in the Avatar: The Last Airbender Season 3 episode "The Avatar and the Firelord").

_An Airbender; Gyatso of Shireville_

"A ring! Well, imagine that." he said as he took a closer look at it. Suddenly a shriek came through cave that made Gyatso jump in fright and back up against the wall.

"Losssst! My precious is lost!" Zim's voice cried out.

Gyatso then quickly put the ring in his pocket.

_For the time will soon come when Airbenders will shape the fortunes of all…_

**Well, that's it for chapter one! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shireville

**Well, folks, here's chapter 2. And just a reminder, the book belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, while the extended trilogy belongs to Peter Jackson. So please don't sue!**

"Ahrrmm…The 22nd day of September in the year 1400, by Shireville-reckoning; Appa's Sanctum, Western Suburbs, Shireville, Toon-Earth…The Third Age of this world…" an older voice spoke aloud.

Within a small, but luxurious home, conceived in many homily items, designed in the style of a traditional Air Nomad Temple, an old man with a large moustache and yellow and orange robes was in his study.

He sat at his desk; where he was writing into a large book with a quill and ink while smoking a pipe in his hand.

"There And Back Again: An Airbender's Tale by Monk Gyatso", the old monk read aloud the title of his novel; one that was going to hold all of his adventures over the previous decades.

He turned over the page and leant back.

"Now, where to begin?" He pondered. "Ah, yes!"

As inspiration struck, he put down his pipe and dipped his quill in a jar of ink and began to write.

"Concerning Shireville," he wrote in the olden writing style; which was inscribed with the basic lettering but with a more graceful way of presentation.

_"The various peoples and races of Shireville have been living and farming in this region for many hundreds of years. Quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world beyond our borders. Toon-Earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count. The various humans, benders, metahumans, fairy tale/magical creatures, talking animals, and nearly every other type of Toon that lives here, they must seem of little importance, being neither renowned as great warriors, nor counted among the very wise…"_

Gyatso chuckled at that last part.

Outside of Gyatso's estate, named Appa's Sanctum; could be seen a vast acreage of fields and trees; overlooking Shireville itself. The city of Shireville was founded many centuries ago, settled by refugees of many different Toon races and cultures, drawn here by the rich soil and gentle climate. This caused a quite a bit of tension at first, as all of the refugees wanted to settle here. But it was the Air Nomads who convinced them that this bountiful land should be shared by everyone, thus creating the most peaceful community on Toon-Earth. It was also the most environmentally friendly city on Toon-Earth as well, as most of the buildings had be designed to be energy efficient, the streets lined with recycling bins and there were plenty of solar panels and wind farms to provide energy. The city was spacious enough to resemble a small town then an overcrowded metropolis, as there were lots of parks, and plenty of farms and woodland areas, giving the city an open feeling. Several small rivers snaked there way through the city as well. Throughout the city there were many people of various races, relaxing in their own homes, working in the fields and playing around. A man named Kronk (_The Emperor's New Groove_) was backing cookies, while a rabbit named Rabbit (_Winnie the Pooh_) was sweeping his front porch. Not far from Rabbit, a young boy named Taran (_The Black Cauldron_) was feeding his pet pig Hen Wen. Elsewhere a humanoid crocodile named Leatherhead (_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_) was discussing music and literature with a mutant named Beast (_X-Men_).

Before Gyatso could continue writing there was a loud knock at the door; shaking him out of his concentration.

"Aang! Someone at the door!" he yelled out. And with that he resumed writing and going deeper into his home's culture.

_"In fact, it has been remarked by some that the people of Shireville only real passion is for food…"_

Outside; a man named Homer (_The Simpsons_) presented a beautiful bunch of flowers to his wife Marge (_The Simpsons_) who was flattered and leaned forward to kiss him. But then a baker passed through with hand full of donuts; Homer immediately forgot about Marge and snatched one and began to stuff himself.

_"A rather unfair observation! As we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales and the smoking of pipe weed,"_ Gyatso continued.

At a well known tavern near the river; Moe's, a man named Barney Gumble (_The Simpsons_) was drinking an entire beer keg at a time.

"There's nothing like the taste of Duff Beer to give you that sense of self-esteem…_**Buuurrp**_**!**" he woozily said before belching loudly.

Also on the pavements of their own homes; two old men, Professor Farnsworth (_Futurama_) and Abe Simspson (_The Simpsons_)were smoking two long pipes with streams of smoke shooting out of the ends. Not far from them, were two other old men named Maurice (_Disney's_ _Beauty and the Beast_) and Phil (_Hey Arnold!_), who were playing chess. Two small children, Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez (_El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera_) ran past them, laughing with mischievous glee.

_"But where our hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet, and good tilled earth; for all people in Shirville share a love of things that grow."_

Outside his own home; there was a green boy in a purple jumpsuit who was gardening. His name was Beast Boy, and he was a type of metahuman known as a Changeling, with the ability to transform into any animal. His eyes were staring down the entire display of potted plants he was attending to; he sniffed in their lovely scent and smiled at his handy work.

_"And yes, no doubt, to others our ways seem quite quaint; but today, of all days, it is brought home to me, it is not a bad thing to celebrate a simple life!"_

Outside, deep into one of the finest fields near Gyatso's home; many Toons put all their effort into setting up a huge sign flourished with decoration with a banner that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GYATSO!

Suddenly at the door came more knocking; louder and harder this time, again knocking Gyatso out of his train of thought.

"Aang!" The door!" he yelled out. No reply and he was responded only by more knocking.

"Oh, Leechi Nuts. Where is that boy? Aang!"

* * *

Far away; under the shade of a single tree in the shallow wood not to far from the crossing sat a twelve year old boy against the trunk with a book in his hands. He wore orange and yellow robes, befitting of an Air Nomad, with a blue arrow tattoo on his head. Lying next to him was a wooden staff.

Suddenly, his keen ears picked up the sound of singing, coming from the crossing; instantly recognizing the voice he sprang up with a smile on his face. He grabbed his staff and ran to the edge of small hill; there he saw a hooded figure, clothed in a black robe with a long scythe in his wagon, along with numerous fireworks.

"The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began, now far ahead the road has gone and I must follow if I can…" the robed figure hummed as he lashed at the reigns of the two horses that were towing his wagon along.

"You're late," Aang remarked sarcastically, crossing his arms. The stranger stopped the cart and looked up at the young airbender. It turned out to be a human skeleton instead of a person. It was Grim; the world famous wizard.

"A wizard is never late, Master Aang," Grim said sternly in his deep, Jamaican accent. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to!" Then there was then an awkward silence between them.

The meatless wizard was trying to keep a stern expression on his face, but he suddenly began to twitch and chuckle. Aang felt the muscles in his cheeks rise and laughter spring up in his throat; soon after a few seconds both exploded into laughter.

"It's wonderful to see you Grim!" Aang cried as he jumped onto the cart and embraced the wizard.

"You didn't' think I would miss your uncle's birthday did you?" Grim said with a smile; he then lashed the reigns again and both were off.

"So, how is the old rascal?" Grim asked as they passed through the main square of Shireville. "I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence!"

"You know Gyatso; he's got the whole place in an uproar," Aang answered as they passed over the stone bridge leading towards Appa's Sanctum.

"Well, that should please him," Grim chuckled.

"Half the town has been invited; and the rest are turning up anyway."

As they continued to talk; Gyatso took up to his book once again and began to narrate; ending on the culture and society.

_"And so, life in Shireville goes on, very much as it has this past Age…full of its own comings and goings, with change coming slowly, if it comes at all. For things are made to endure in Shireville, passing from one generation to the next. There's always been a branch of this family living here, in Appa's Sanctum…and there always will be."_ Gyatso finished the end of the opening chapter and sighed.

"To tell you the truth, Gyatso's been a bit odd lately; I mean, more than usual," Aang said his voice changed to a more serious tone. Grim looked on curiously.

"He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking," Aang recalled.

As Aang was talking, Gyatso began rummaging around the room and sorting through the maps, trying to find specific ones and dusting off the old ones. He then reaches into his pocket looking for something; he then freezes on the sot when he finds nothing; a worried expression came onto his face as he tried searching all his pockets, he finds nothing.

"Where's it gone?" the old monk said in panic; he began to look around the room in a mad rush but finds nothing, he started to hyperventilate until he reached into his shirt pocket and felt something; a wave of calmness came over him; he took out the item and kept it tightly held in his palm.

"He's up to something…" Aang said in suspicion; he turned to Grim who just kept quiet and went back just looking at the road

"All right then keep your secrets; but I know you have something to do with it," Aang said with a smile.

"Good gracious me!" Grim said in mock offence

"Before you came along; our family was very well thought of. Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected," Aang said putting the blame on the wizard.

"Listen, mon, if you're referring to that incident with the dragon; I was barely involved! All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door!" Grim said in his defence.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labelled a 'disturber of the peace'," Aang informed him.

"Oh, really?" Grim blinked before looking ahead; as he came passed a house; an old fisherman (_Avatar: the Last Airbender_) gave him an evil look; immediately making the wizard turn his attention back onto the road.

As they passed around the bend; several children came running out; all looking extremely excited. They all still remembered the wizard's visit to Shireville last year, and they loved his 'magic tricks' and fireworks display.

"Grim! Grim! It's Grim!" the children called out with joy. "Fireworks, Grim, fireworks!"

Grim just simply ignored them. Aang eyed the wizard pleadingly.

"Awwwwwwww…" the children all moaned as the cart passed them by. Suddenly a few of the small fireworks ignited and exploded into firebirds that swarmed around the children.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh!" the children cheered as they jumped around in happiness; trying to snag the flying embers. Grim shared a smile with Aang and chuckled happily.

Out of the house came a grumpy looking woman (the Fisherman's wife from _Avatar: the Last Airbender_) came out scowling as Grim rode off into the distance and looked at her husband who was chuckling at the display. But when he noticed her glare he gulped and went back to an evil look.

"Grim, I'm glad you're back," Aang said with a big smile on his face as he jumped off the cart and opened his staff, turning it into a glider. Using his airbending powers, he flew into the air. He waved goodbye to Grim as he flew off.

"So am I, kiddo!" Grim called out with a wave. "So am I…" Grim sighed happily as he continued to ride; he might have been a wanderer by nature and profession, but he considered Shireville as closest place that he had for a home. After a few more minutes he arrived at his destination and halted the cart to a stop; as Grim came to the front gate he saw a small sign that read: _No admittance except for party business. _

He treaded up the path until he came to the small door and knocked on it with his scythe.

"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!" Gyatso's angry voice came form the other side.

"And what about very old friends?" Grim asked with a large grin on his face.

The door opened instantly at the sound of Grim's voice; Gyatso walked out onto the path looking at the wizard in disbelief.

"Grim?" he said in amazement.

"You were expecting the Easter Bunny?" Grim asked with a chuckle.

"My dear Grim!" Gyatso said joyously as he raced out the door; Grim then embraced him in hug.

"Good to see you! One hundred and eleven years old! Who would believe it?" Grim said; he then backed off to get a good view of his old friend's face.

"You haven't aged a day…" the talking skeleton said in astonishment.

Both then began to laugh as Gyatso led the way back into his home. He then motioned for Grim to follow him

"Come on! Come in!" he shouted out; still laughing. "Welcome, welcome! Coffee? Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Wynyard left. 1296…very good year. Almost as old as I am! Hahaha!" Gyatso laughed as he took Grim's scythe.

"It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?" Gyatso asked as he disappeared out of sight to get refreshments.

"Just coffee, thank you!" Grim replied; he turned to go into the living room and smacked his head of the wooden beam, he dizzily fell back before ducking under; noticing Gyatso's collection of maps. One map, in particular, caught his attention. It was the same one that Grim showed a much younger Gyatso nearly a century ago; when he recruited the young airbender to help a certain band of robots reclaim their ancient mountain kingdom. Grim smiled fondly at that memorable adventure.

"I was expecting you sometime last week! Not that it matters, you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid." Gyatso called from the kitchen. "We've only got dumplings and a bit of moon peach…oh, there's some cheese here-oh no, that won't do. Err; we got apples and a fruit pie...not much for after, I'm afraid. Oh, no -we're all right! I've found some Egg Custard Tart. I could make you some tofu if you like-oh." Gyatso came back into the living room, no one in sight. "Grim?"

"Just coffee, thank you," Grim repeated as he suddenly appeared in the kitchen behind Gyatso.

"Oh, right," Gyatso scratched the back of his neck, chuckling. He put some of the Egg Custard Tart in his mouth. "You don't mind if I eat, do you?"

"Not at all, mon." Grim said good-naturally.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door followed by a shouting voice.

"Open up, Gyatso!" a female voice yelled, "I know you're in there!" The old airbender immediately ducked down and hid below the window.

"I'm not at home!" he motioned to Grim; trying to keep out of sight.

"It's Vicky!" He said as he peaked out the window (A/N: As in Vicky from _Fairly Odd-Parents_).

"As in, 'Icky Vicky'?" Grim asked fearfully. Gyatso only nodded.

"Aaaahgh! Don't let her find me!" Grim yelped as he dived under the table in fear. "She'll take me lunch money!"

"I'll be back to find you later, old man," Vicky growled from outside. "And tell Aang tomorrow it's time for his weekly wedgie!"

"She's after the house. She's never forgiven me for living this long!" Gyatso explained as he came back into the kitchen. "And if it wasn't for the fact that she knows she'd be the primary suspect, I'd be living in fear for my life!"

Silently, Grim got back to his seat (when he was certain that Vicky was gone).

"I've got to get away from all these confounded relatives hanging on the bell, never giving me a moment's peace; waiting for me to die!" Gyatso said in frustration. "I want to see mountains again. Mountains, Grim! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, coffee!" Gyatso hurried over and picked up the black steam kettle.

"So, you mean to go through with your plan, then?" Grim asked he let Gyatso pour the rich brown java into his cup.

"Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made." Gyatso said as he poured the coffee into his own cup.

"Aang suspects something," Grim informed with a sly grin.

"Of course he does! He's from my side of the family after all. And he's not some blockhead like that Billy kid from Endsville!" Gyatso said.

"You will tell him won't you?" Grim asked as he drank his coffee.

"Yes, yes," Gyatso said quickly

"He's very fond of you…" Grim said truthfully. Gyatso then stopped pouring his coffee, a sad expression on his face.

"I know…he'd probably come with me if I asked him. But I think, in his heart, Aang's still in love with Shireville: the woods, the fields, the video arcades, the mall, the little rivers…" Gyatso said as he began pacing around the room. He then stopped to look out the window. "I'm old, Grim. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart."

Grim's line of sight was drawn to Gyatso's hand; firmly tucked in his pocket and clutching something tightly.

"I feel thin, sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread…" Gyatso explained. "I need a holiday; a _very_ long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to…"

* * *

Later; evening had fallen on Shireville; the dark veil of night stared down outside Appa's Sanctum, where Gyatso and Grim sat outside on chairs; a pipe in each of their hands.

"Old Momo; the finest pipe-leaf in Southern Suburbs." Gyatso said taking a big puff and blowing out a smoke ring.

Grim chuckled and then puffed out his cheeks (if he had any) and breathed out; the smoke forming into a majestic ship that travelled right through the ring.

"Grim, my old friend," Gyatso said with a large smile on his face, "this will be a night to remember…"

**Well, that's chapter two! Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Long Expected Party

**Well, here's Chapter 3. I would also like to point out that I own none of the cartoon / anime characters in this fanmake. So nobody sue!**

There was a loud cheer as a firework was set off; it was finally time for Gyatso's party. Just as Aang had predicted, everyone in Shireville was there, and have a grand old time.

Some of the Shireville toons were sitting down on the wooden tables; drinking ale and smoking while chatting to friends. Others were enjoying the incredible display of fireworks that Grim was setting off, while other toons like Aang were dancing to the music. On one table, two boys named Sokka and Zuko were having an arm-wrestling contest, while their girlfriends Suki and Mai watched with amusement. Close by, a Mutant named Wolverine (_X-Men_) was roasting sausages over a barbeque with his adamantium claws, for the other X-Men (and other Marvel and DC superheroes). He wore an apron with the words "Kiss the Chef" and a French cooking hat (whatever it was called). Nearby, Otis the Cow (_Barnyard _and _Back at the Barnyard_) and his barnyard buddies were stuffing themselves at the vegan buffet that Gyatso had catered. Meanwhile, three Martians named B-Bop A-Luna, 2T Fru-T and Do-Wah Diddy (_Butt-Ugly Martians_) where performing on stage; the three of them being very good singers.

"Hello, Hello! Lou Pickles! Good to see you! Welcome! Welcome!" Gyatso said, to his guests. He was greeting everyone near the huge tents were the drinks were being served.

Meanwhile; at the table with a pint of root-beer in his hand was Beast Boy; his green eyes following a certain blond girl as she danced to the music. He swallowed nervously as he watched her sway her hips to the beat. At this point Aang dropped out of his dance sat up beside him.

"Go on, Garfield! Ask Terra for a dance!" he said, noticing his eye contact.

(A/N: In case anyone's wondering, Garfield Logan is Beast Boy's real name)

Beast Boy glanced nervously at Terra.

"Uh…I'll think I'll just have another root-beer," he said, getting cold feet. Aang was not going to take no for an answer though.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Aang then grabbed his best friend's shoulders and heaved him into the dance; Terra immediately catching him and pulling him into a close dance; the Changeling went as red as a tomato; Aang laughing at him in the background.

As Grim let off another firework that shot off into the distance; Gyatso was at the moment was sharing some of his adventures with some very young children.

"There I was; at the mercy of three monstrous Oni! And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us, whether it be turned on a spit or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly!" Gyatso said exaggerating the key moments; all the children gasped.

"They spent so much time arguing on just how to kill us, that the sun's first light cracked over the top of the trees…poof!" he sprang forward, scaring them all.

"And turned them all to stone!" he finished his tale; recalling the adrenaline rush of his previous adventure.

(A/N: In case anyone is wondering, Oni are orge-like creatures from Japanese folklore, who will be playing the role of Trolls in this series.)

* * *

Grim was at his cart, laughing at the enjoyment of the party, he took three more of his fireworks and set them off, unaware of the interlopers behind his back.

Out of the tent behind the cart appeared a kid roughly the same age as Aang, who happened to be a blue rabbit, wearing a red jumper. His name was Buster Bunny.

"Quickly!" he punched the other side of the tent; another kid came out except he was a green duck wore a white T-shirt, but no pants. This young toon was named Plucky Duck. Moving with cat like agility, he ran forward and jumped on to the cart and began rummaging around for a certain firework.

The blue rabbit turned his neck to see Grim entertaining younger children. The wizard was setting off one of his fireworks that transformed into a flock of firebirds; leading to the children trying to catch them.

Plucky pulled out a firework, which was like a long white pole. Buster shook his head.

"No, no! The big one! The big one!" he said in a hushed voice. Plucky then dived back in and pulled and long curved red one. Buster smiled and nodded in approval.

Then Plucky ran back into the tent; Buster nonchalantly chewed on a carrot and pretended to be passing by and then zipped back into the tent as well.

* * *

"Ah, Shrek and Fiona. Welcome! Welcome! Are all these children yours?" Gyatso greeted the two ogres who seemed to have a large supply of baby ogres with them; the two parents just nodded happily.

"Good gracious, you two have been productive!" Gyatso said jokingly.

Suddenly; the old monk's ears twitched; then in a burst of panic he grabbed Aang out of his seat.

"It's Icky Vicky!" He cried out, pointing at his twitching ears. Aang then turned to see a mean looking girl with reddish brown hair scanning the crowd. People screamed when they saw her.

"Run for your lives!" Dudley Puppy (_Tuff Puppy_) yelled before running off. "It's Vicky!"

Dozens of other guests did the same, screaming all the way.

"Quickly! Hide!" Gyatso said in near panic. Aang then pushed Gyatso into the main tent; they then hide among the crowd and covered their clothes over their faces.

"Twerp!" Vicky called out; then after a few seconds she growled and then stormed off. Gyatso and Aang gave a sigh of relief (and so did anyone else nearby).

"Thank you my boy," Gyatso said. "You're a good lad Aang." The older monk's tone became very serious. "I'm very selfish, you know. Yes, I am. Very selfish…I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died, but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because, of all my numerous relations, you were the only one that showed real…spirit."

"Gyatso, have you been at the Duff Beer?" Aang asked, slightly taken aback.

"What? No! Well, yes…but that's not the point…the point is Aang…uh…" Gyatso stopped as he was unsure of what to say next.

"Ah, you'll be all right," he finished lamely as he took a swig of beer.

* * *

In a nearby tent, Plucky had stuck the firework into the ground and lit it; the sparks travelling fast up the firework.

"Done!" he said proudly.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" Buster said in alarm as he pushed it towards him.

"It is in the ground!" Plucky yelled back as he pushed it forward.

"Outside, dumbass!" Buster yelled in worry; the sparks near the fuse.

"Hey! This was your idea!" Plucky cried out before finally the firework erupted; lifting the tent of its hinges. Both boys laid on the ground; covered in soot.

As the firework travelled; it exploded and everyone appalled, thinking it was set off by Grim. Then it took the form of a giant dragon. It roared and then raced down towards the party. Everyone noticed this and began to run in panic like extras in a Godzilla movie.

When Aang noticed this, he immediately ran off and grabbed Gyatso; who was walking sluggishly and not noticing the raging firework because of the ale.

"Gyatso! Watch out for the dragon!" Aang cried as it came closer.

"Dragon? Nonsense! There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!" Gyatso said as he waved off the thought. Aang then saw how close the 'dragon' was and he tackled his uncle to the ground

Everyone then ducked as the dragon passed over head towards the horizon and in an instant…KABOOM!

It exploded into a million fireworks; filling the evening sky with light. Everyone immediately forgot the danger and jumped up and cheered, including Aang and Gyatso.

"That was totally sweet!" Buster said, getting off the soot that was still on his clothes.

"Let's get another one!" Plucky said with an insane grin on his face.

However before they could an angry wizard snuck up from behind them, grabbed them by the ears (if Plucky had any ears) and started twisting them.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" The boys both screamed in unison as they turned around and saw Grim looking at them with a stern look on his face.

"Busterworth Bunny III and Pluckington Duck VII. Why am I not surprised?" he said in annoyance.

* * *

Soon afterwards, Grim had Buster and Plucky washing dishes and cups by hand, as punishment for their antics. Suddenly, the guests began cheering.

"Speech, Gyatso, speech!" a Toon called out.

"Speech!" Aang yelled in agreement, soon the entire party was roaring for Phil to make a statement, putting down his Yahoo soda, he went on to the stage.

"My dear Airbenders and Firebenders!" he called out, a huge cheer went up.

"Earthbenders and Waterbenders," another cheer.

"Tennysons!" Another cheer.

"Saturdays!" Another cheer.

"Marsh's!" Another cheer.

"Broflovski's!" Another cheer.

"McCormick's!" Another cheer.

"And Cartmons!"

"Hey!" Eric Cartman (_South Park_) yelled out angrily, "That's Cartman, you old hippy!"

Gyatso waved dismissively, making everyone laugh.

"Today is my 111th birthday!" he called out.

"Happy Birthday!" the Toons all yelled out

"Alas, a hundred years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Toons. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve! And that goes double for you, Eric Cartman!" Gyatso barked; there was a dead silence as everyone looked around blank-faced while Grim sat in the background and smiled.

"I…uh…have things to do…" Gyatso mumbled, taking something out of his pocket and hiding it behind his back.

"I've put this off for far too long…" he whispered to himself; everyone stared at him in confusion.

"I regret to inform you this is the end…I'm going now…I wish you all a very fond farewell," he said. He then stared at Aang who was looking back at him in worry.

"Goodbye…" he whispered, not a second later; he vanished

There was an uproar as people jumped up in surprise, including Aang. The only one who wasn't surprised was Grim…

* * *

Far away from the party, through the dusty ground could be seen footprints as someone invisible ran up the stony stairs and entered the home; Gyatso then reappeared and chuckled himself, in his hand was the ring he picked up in Zim's cave.

He smiled and put it in his pocket and then entered his living room, grabbing one of his walking sticks.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever," Grim's voice caught him by surprise; he stood against the mantle piece looking irritated.

"Oh, come on Grim! Did you see their faces?" Gyatso laughed, getting a backpack out and stuffing it with clothes and other belongings.

"That's what you said before they kicked you out of the Southern Air Temple for using you're airbending to launch fruit pies at the other monks. But that's beside the point. There are many magic rings in this world, Monk Gyatso, and none of them should be used lightly!" Grim scolded in a strict tone.

"It was just a bit of fun!" the monk said in protest. And then he sighed. "Oh, you're probably right as usual…you will keep an eye on Aang for me, won't you?"

"Two eyes, as often as I can spare them." Grim nodded. "Well, if I had eyes…" Then a puzzled look came on his face. "Actually, I'm beginning to wonder how I'm able see at all…"

"I'm leaving everything to him," Gyatso continued as he packed his pipe.

"What about this ring of yours, is that staying too?" Grim asked.

"Yes, yes, it's in an envelope on the mantelpiece," Gyatso said absent minded. Grim turned to look.

"No…wait, it's…here in my pocket…" Gyatso then took the golden band out of his pocket.

Grim turned to look, sensing something amiss.

"Heh…isn't that an odd thing…yet after all why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" the old airbender said, his eyes fully fixed on it.

"I think you should leave the ring behind, Gyatso," Grim said. "Is that so hard?"

"Well no…" Gyatso said. But then he added, "and yes…"

"Now it comes to it, I don't feeling like parting with it. Its mine! I found it! It came to me!" Gyatso yelled ferociously.

"Hey, there's no need to get angry," Grim said, trying to calm Gyatso down but without success.

"Well if I'm angry it's your fault!" Gyatso snapped at Grim but then returned to his ring, he then smiled maliciously and began to stroke it.

Grim was taken aback. In all the years he'd knew Gyatso, he never seen the monk act like this. Something was wrong…

"It's mine…my own…_my precious_!" Gyatso whispered, his eyes turning dark and inhuman.

"Precious? It's been called that before…but not by you," Grim observed, becoming more concerned.

"Argh! What business is it of yours what business I do with my own things?" Gyatso said angrily.

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough," Grim said sternly.

"You…you want it for yourself!" Gyatso accused, putting up his fists.

**"****Gyatso!" **Grim yelled angrily, sending Gyatso flying back against the wall. The room began growing dark. And Grim's voice rose like thunder.

**"****DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A CONJURER OF CHEAP TRICKS!" **Grim roared; as the shadows around him deepened; the candles on the mantle turning into blue flames. Ghost-like apparitions began flying around the room. **"I AM NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU!****"** But then the room returned to normal as Grim calmed down.

"I'm trying to help you," Grim said gently. Gyatso's attitude suddenly changed, he began to weep and came forward and embraced his old friend. Grim bent down and rubbed his head gently.

"All your long years we have been friends, trust me as you once did…let it go," the wizard encouraged.

"You're right Grim…the ring must go to Aang..." Gyatso swallowed hard, he took a deep breath and gathered his things before heading out the door.

"Its late, the road is long…yes it is time," Gyatso said as he began to walk out the door but was stopped by Grim

"Gyatso…the ring is still in your pocket," he said, following him, eyeing him like a hawk.

Gyatso turned around sheepishly; he took the ring from his pocket and looked at it. He then shut his eyes and began to turn his hand, soon the ring fell off and it fell to the floor.

He sighed before heading out into the darkness; he halted and looked at Grim, a saddened look on his face.

"I've thought of an ending for my book…" Gyatso began. "_'And he lived happily ever after, until the end of his days'_."

"And I'm sure you will, my dear friend," Grim said as he came over.

"Goodbye, Grim," Gyatso said, holding his hand out.

"Goodbye, Monk Gyatso," Grim clasped both his hands in Gyatso's; who smiled and then began his long trek.

"The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began…" he sang as he went out of the gate and into the night.

Grim smiled as he watched his friend depart.

"Until our next meeting…"

**Well, that's chapter 3! Please read and review folks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Keep it secret, keep it safe

Grim slowly re-entered the house, his gaze fixed on the small golden ring on the floor. He curiously lent down to try and pick it up.

But when his fingertips lightly brushed the golden band…

**RAAAAAA! **

"SWEET ZOMBIE BUDDHA!" Grim screamed in fright.

A flash of an eye entered his mind, making him pull his hand back immediately. But the eye that he had saw…it was a giant blue eye, with no lids and worse of all…surrounded by fire.

"Either that was an omen of doom, or I need to stop having so many chocolate chip cookies before bedtime…"

* * *

As the evening went by, Grim sat in one of the many wooden chairs within Appa's Sanctum. He was by the fire and smoking the last of his Old Momo plus, he recalled Gyatso's fierce and inhuman outbreak.

_"Its mine, my own, my precious…" _

"Precious…" Grim recalled the story Gyatso told him nearly a hundred years ago…when he encountered a certain green creature.

"Gyatso!" Aang burst through the doorway, out of breath from the long run, he looked around the room and saw the ring on the floor, and he picked it up without much interest.

"Riddles in the dark…" Grim mumbled to himself.

"He's gone hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving…I didn't think he do it," Aang said in depression as he noticed Grim by the fireplace. He then walked over beside him.

"Precious…" Grim mumbled again, lost in his own world.

"Um…Grim, are you okay?" Aang asked, the Wizard shook his head and got out from his trance like state. He looked at Aang and the ring in his palm.

"Hmm…Gyatso's ring," he said as he forced himself to smile as he got out of his seat.

"He's gone to stay with the Anime; and he's left you Appa's Sanctum," Grim said with a smile, he went to the mantle piece and took out an envelope.

"Along with all his possessions; the ring is yours now," Grim then thrusts the envelope in front of the teen's face, and then he dropped ring into it.

"Keep it somewhere out of sight…" Grim instructed, he then left the living quarters and grabbed his scythe and headed for the door. Aang was on his heels.

"Where are you going?" Aang asked as he tried to keep up.

"Something just turned up. There are things I must do!" Grim said hastily.

"What things?" Aang asked in confusion

"Questions. Questions that need answering!" Grim explained as he reached for the door.

"But you've only just arrived! I don't understand!" Aang yelled out; Grim halted and turned around; facing the young airbender with sympathy.

"Neither do I…" he admitted, he then bent down and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Keep it secret, keep it safe…"

With that he bolted out for the doorway and into the night, leaving Aang alone in the hallway. He then looked down at the envelope in his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark and volcanic lands of Cyclonia, several black creatures running around the top of a certain black tower; one of many towers that made up Slade's ancient fortress of Shadowspire. A fortress that was slowly being repaired. When suddenly, an agonising scream could be heard filling the air.

_**"AGGGGHHHHH! SHIREVILLE! GYATSO!"**_

Suddenly, the volcano of Mount Vader erupted within moments the words were first shouted. It was as if the land itself was responding to will of its evil master.

Elsewhere, the gates to the dark city of Necropolis opened. And out came nine riders on what looked like motorcycles. Eight of them had purple eyes, but their leader stood out with his demonic red eyes. These hooded riders were Slade's most dangerous servants and his finest assassins; shadows given human form: the Night Crawlers.

* * *

From a far distance atop the lush green hills; Grim came riding on his own horse, straining his eyes (so to speak), he could just made out the fires that erupted from the blazing mountain in the far off land of Cyclonia.

"Well, that can't be good," Grim muttered. He gritted his teeth and kicked his horse into full gear and sped down the hillside he was on.

As he travelled down he came to a gleaming white city crafted from the mountain side, but Grim ignored its beauty and sped through its gates, as he climbed through its levels he was met by a librarian by the name of the Pagemaster (_The Pagemaster_) who led him deep into the city's bowels. After many minutes of walking, Grim was led directly to the city's great library; a dusty room lit only by candle light where there were thousands of scrolls, books, parchments and DVDs.

"So, what exactly are you looking for?" the Pagemaster asked.

"I seek all of the information on the Great War that King Carver fought in! For the fate of the world may depend on it!" Grim explained.

"Do you need any help?" the old man offered.

"Nah, I'm sure I'll be fine," Grim assured him. "It shouldn't take me more then a few minutes to find what I'm looking for…"

* * *

French Narrator (_Spongebob Squarepants_): **Two weeks later…**

"It's hopeless!" Grim cried in anguish. "I've been stuck in here for days on end, and I still haven't found that stupid paper! The world's doomed! Oh, wait, here it is."

Grim then picked up the ancient article of paper and read it to himself.

"The year 3434 of the Second Age; here follows the account of Carver, High King of Atmos, and the finding of the Ring of Power…"

* * *

"_Aggghh!" Carver yelled as he thrust his father's blade forward, taking off the hand of Slade. The Dark Lord screamed at his loss before vaporising into nothingness, leaving Carver alone with the hand of Slade, and the ring left in the ash. _

* * *

Grim continued to narrate Carver's final words aloud, for it held the key to the information he sought…

"It has come to me, the One Ring. It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate for I will risk no hurt to the Ring. It is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain…" Grim read on, becoming increasingly concerned.

"The markings upon the band begin to fade. The writing, which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared. A secret now that only fire can tell." Grim finished, now completely worried.

* * *

Meanwhile; back in Shireville, a young man named Shaggy Rogers (_Scooby-Doo_) was chopping some firewood. Nearby was his best friend, a Great Dane named Scooby-Doo.

"Like, all this firewood should get us through the winter, right Scoob?" Shaggy remarked.

"Ruh-huh," Scooby replied with a nod. Suddenly his ears perked up, and he began sniffing the air. Then Scooby's ears flattened and he began to growl, bearing his fangs. He then started barking at something in the direction of the east.

"Like, what is it Scooby?" Shaggy asked in concern. In all these years, he had never seen Scooby act like this before. What could have set him off like this? Then as he gently laid the axe down, he noticed large flocks of birds flying from the east. It was almost like they were trying to get away from something.

Then he noticed a dust cloud heading towards them. But on a closer look, Shaggy could see bike riders. They must have been what Scooby had sensed.

Then the riders stopped in front of Scooby and Shaggy's house. Scooby stopped barking and jumped into Shaggy's arms, shivering in fear.

"Like, it's okay Scoob," Shaggy said. "I'm sure…**ZOINKS!**"

The nine riders were all wearing hooded cloaks with black armour, giving them a sinister and dangerous look to them. But it was their eyes that grabbed Shaggy's attention; especially their apparent leader's, who's where as red as blood. But Shaggy could also sensed something else about them, something dark and almost…unnatural.

"_Shireville…Gyatso…_" the leader of the group whispered, his soft voice sounding distorted and hollow.

"Like, there's no Gyatso's living around here, man," Shaggy answered, his teeth chattering and his knees shacking. "You might want to try the W-Western Suburbs."

He then pointed in that direction. "That way!" Then he and Scooby ran into their house and locked to door.

Peeking from their window, Shaggy and Scooby watched the nine riders revved up their bikes and ride off in that direction.

"Like, that Gyatso got some strange friends, huh Scooby?" Shaggy said to the Great Dane.

"Ruh-huh."

**Oh no! Slade is aware of the Ring and has sent his goons to Shireville! Will Aang be able keep it out of their hands? Stay tuned! And Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: History of the Ring

Meanwhile, in the Western Suburbs; at Moe's Tavern, Aang and Beast Boy were enjoying themselves with their friends and neighbours. On a nearby table, Buster and Plucky were at the karaoke machine, singing "99 bottles of Soda on the Wall."

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was sitting with two elderly avian's: a scruffy old owl named Ezylryb (_Legends of the Guardians: The Owls of_ _Ga'Hoole_) and a richly dressed duck named Scrooge McDuck (_Disney's Duck Tales_).

"There's been a lot of strange folk crossing near the Shireville border," Ezylryb was explaining to Scrooge and Beast Boy. "Robots and others of more exotic nature. War's brewin'. They say that the mountains are swarming with demon armies!"

While he was talking, Beast Boy caught the sight of Terra, who was working behind the bar to help her uncle Moe. She met his gaze and smiled at him. The green changeling then turned his blushing head away.

"Ack! Far-off stories and silly tourist rumours, that all that is!" Scrooge said to his old friend, rolling his eyes. "You're beginning to sound like that old Gyatso. Cracked, he was!"

"Hmph! I should hope so," Ezylryb said. "At least he was more fun to hang around with. He had some real spirit to go with his gizzard!" He then saw Aang coming back with the drinks. "As for young master Aang, he's cracking already."

"And proud of it!" Aang beamed as he placed the drinks on the table. "Cheers, Scrooge."

"Aye," Scrooge acknowledged, "but that's no reason for you two lads to take this old fool seriously. Keep you're beaks out of trouble and no trouble will come to you. That's the Shireville way."

* * *

"Goodnight, guys." said Terra as everyone left the Tavern later that evening.

One of the patrons, a kid named Numbah 2 (_Kids Next Door_) got on one knee and said to Terra, "Goodnight, sweet maiden of the golden root-beer!"

"Watch who you're sweet talkin'" Beast Boy muttered.

"Don't worry Gar," Aang said. "Terra knows an idiot when she sees one."

Beast Boy then looked extremely worried. "She does?"

* * *

They made their way up the road and split up as they neared Aang's house while Beast Boy continued to his own house.

"Goodnight Garfield." Aang said.

"Goodnight Aang." Beast Boy replied.

As Aang crossed the threshold into the darkness of his house he felt something was not right as he walked further into the hallway. He then noticed that the window was opened and letting in a light breeze.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder! He whirled around to see Grim with a nervous look on his face.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Grim asked desperately, looking almost panicked stricken.

* * *

A few moments later after digging through a trunk Aang found what he was looking for; the old envelope with the ring inside it. As soon as Arnold brought it out he noticed that Grim had used his powers to start a fire in the fireplace. Suddenly Grim snatched the envelope from Aang's hand and threw it into the fire.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked in shock and confusion.

As soon as the ring was visible a few seconds later, Grim took some tongs and pulled the ring out of the fire.

"Hold out your hand, Aang." The bony wizard said.

Aang just looked at him confused.

"It's quite cool," Grim assured him.

He dropped the ring into Aang's palm, and Aang examined it.

"Can you see anything? Anything at all?" Grim asked, pacing around the room.

"No there's nothing," Aang replied. Grim let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait…" Aang said as he doubled-checked the ring this time seeing finely pen-stroked letters appear on the band. Also at this point Grim's hopes quickly turned into cold fear.

"There are markings, it's some form of Anime. I can't read it." Aang said as he looked at words that were on the ring.

"There are very few who can," Grim replied. "The language is that of Cyclonia, which I will not utter here."

"Cyclonia?" Aang asked, slightly confused.

"In the common tongue it says this: _One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them_!"

* * *

The two of them were now sitting at the kitchen table, with the ring lying on top of the table as well. Grim smoked his pipe while Aang brought out some tea, but the tea was ignored for the most part.

"This is the One Ring; forged by the Dark Lord Slade in the fires of Mount Vader; taken by King Carver from the hand of Slade himself!" Grim explained to Aang in a rather concerned manner.

"Gyatso found it," Aang said in realisation as the pieces fell together in his mind. "In Zim's cave…"

"Yes," Grim answered before he continued. "An' for nearly a century now the ring has laid quiet in Gyatso's keeping; prolonging his life, delaying old age."

"But no longer Aang," he continued in a hushed tone. "Evil is stirring in Cyclonia. The ring has awoken; it has heard it's master's call."

"But he was destroyed…Slade was destroyed wasn't he?" Aang asked, now feeling worried.

Suddenly a whisper could be heard, a soft voice filled with menace. And it seemed to have come from the ring. Grim and Aang stared at it until they were sure it was safe.

"No Aang," Grim answered softly. "The spirit of Slade endured; his life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Slade has returned!"

Aang suddenly felt even more concerned.

"His demons have multiplied," Grim continued, "and his fortress of Shadowspire has been rebuilt in the land of Cyclonia. Slade only needs this ring cover all the lands in a second darkness! And now he is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought's bent on it. The Ring itself…yearns to return to the hand of its master. For you see, they are one: the Ring and the Dark Lord. Aang, he must never find it."

Aang then grabbed the ring off the table.

"All right then. We put it away; far away!" Aang said, thinking it was the safest solution. "We never speak of it again. No one knows its here."

He suddenly noticed that Grim didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Do they Grim?" Aang asked in worry.

"There is one other who knew that Gyatso had the ring," Grim answered. "Only one. I looked everywhere for that little creep Zim; but the enemy found him first."

_We now see a torture room where a strange green creature is being tortured on a rack by some demons. All that can be seen of the creature that is being tortured are his hands and antenna._

"I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst his strange babble, they discerned to words…" Grim continued.

"_Shireville! Ah! Gyatso!" Zim screamed out of pain._

"Shireville? Gyatso?" Aang said before the fear set in. "But that would lead them here!"

What our hero didn't know was that the enemy's minions were already in Shireville.

* * *

A watchman by the name Cat-in-the-Hat (_Dr Seuss_) walks by with a lantern in his hand when he suddenly hears the sound of motorcycles coming down the road; he then raised his lantern and asked, "Is that an intruder I hear? Now who goes out there?"

Suddenly, several shapes came out of the fog. Dark riders riding on sinister looking motorcycles. One of them swang his crystal-enhanced dagger and sliced Cat-in-the-Hat's hat in half.

"My hat! **You mother*$&#'s!**" Cat-in-the-Hat shouted angrily as the Night Crawlers rode off into the night.

* * *

Back at Appa's Sanctum, Aang then extended his hand which held the ring out towards Grim.

"Take it Grim!" He said desperately.

"No Aang," Grim replied out of fear.

"You must take it!" Aang tried again.

"You can not offer me this ring," Grim answered with more dread on his face.

"I'm giving it to you." Aang said trying to convince Grim to take it.

"DON'T TEMPT ME AANG!" Grim yelled. This caused Aang to leap backwards a bit.

"I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe." Grim continued in a calmer manner. "Understand Aang: I would use this ring form a desire to do good. But _through_ me it would wield a power too great and too terrible to imagine." He further explained.

"But it can not stay in Shireville." Aang said

"No, no it can't," Grim said softly.

Aang suddenly understood.

"What must I do?" Aang asked.

Aang begins packing a few things as he is about to leave Shireville as Grim instructs him with a few details.

"You gotta get the heck out of Doge and quickly." Grim said

"Where do I go?" Aang asked.

"When you leave Shireville; make for the village of Traverse Town. I'll be waiting for you at the inn of The Krusty Krab. The owner's a bit of a cheapskate, but he owes me a favour." Grim answered. "And while you're at it, you may want to think of an alias for yourself; the name of Aang won't be safe outside Shireville."

"Well, where are you going?" Aang asked him.

"I must see the head of my order; he is both wise and powerful, trust me Aang he will know what to do." Grim replied. "And don't use the roads, they will be watched."

Aang was ready to go with a backpack filled with spare clothes, some food, and a spare coat; while he had on a green cloak over his current attire and his staff in his hand.

"I can cut across country easy enough," Aang said.

Grim then smiled at him like a proud parent.

"My dear Aang," Grim said before continuing. "Airbenders truly are amazing creatures; you can learn all there is to know about them in a week and even after a hundred years, they'll still surprise you."

This lifted Aang's spirit a little bit.

They then both heard a rustling noise underneath the window.

"Get down," Grim quietly told Aang. The young airbender quickly obeyed, dropping to the floor.

Grim then edged closer to the window. And then he poked the blunt end of his scythe out the window and hit who or what ever it was on the head.

"OW!" a voice said.

Grim then pulled the source of the voice into the house through the window. The wizard then found himself just a little annoyed at who he found.

"Dang it all, Beast Boy, have you been eavesdropping?" he asked the startled changeling in frustration.

"I wasn't eavesdropping honest Mr. Grim, I was just cutting the grass under the window if you follow me." Beast Boy explained still a little scared of Grim. At the same time, Aang got up from off the floor.

"A little late to be hedge trimming, isn't it?" Grim asked not believing him.

"Well, I did hear some raised voices," B.B. answered.

"What did you hear? Speak!" Grim asked in a demanding tone.

"Nothing that important! Well, except something about a ring, a dark lord, and the apocalypse that'll occour if the two of them come together." Beast Boy answered quickly. "Oh please Mr. Grim, sir, don't hurt me or turn me into anything unnatural." The changeling begged.

Grim then got an idea on what he should do with Beast Boy.

"No, perhaps I won't. I think I have a better use for you." Grim said with an evil grin. **"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Well, the story is coming along nicely, don't you think? Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Passing of the Anime

Dawn came to Shireville. The landscape was quiet, except for three familiar silhouettes moving quickly across a field.

"Hurry up, Garfield," Grim snapped without turning around, "or I'll turn you into a coffee table!"

Beast Boy struggled to catch up to Aang and Grim, puffing all the way.

When the trio arrived a shadowy forest, Grim said to the boys, "Now, you two be careful; look both ways when crossing the street. And don't talk to strangers. The Enemy has many spies: Birds, beasts, trees, Republicans…"

He then turned to look at Aang sternly. "Is it safe?"

Aang fingered his pocket and nodded.

"_Never _put it on," Grim warned, "for the agents of the dang Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember: the Ring is trying to return to its master. It _wants _to be found."

And with that, Grim hopped onto his horse and rode off.

Aang and Beast Boy silently looked at each other. Then they both walked into the direction of the East.

* * *

After many hours, passing houses, shops and several small delis, the two friends came to a cornfield guarded by a single scarecrow. Aang just waded through it but Beast Boy stopped with a depressed look on his face.

"This is it…" the green Changeling sighed.

"What is?" Aang asked.

"If I take just one more step…it'll be the furthest I've ever been from home."

Aang just smiled softly as he walked over to put an arm on his best friend.

"Come on, Beast Boy, you know what my uncle used to say 'It's a dangerous'…"

"…_business, Aang, going out your door. You step out onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet; there's no telling where you might be swept off to…"_

* * *

Evening came; and Beast Boy, being a good cook as well as gardener, was cooking tofu on a fire while Aang was waiting patiently in a nearby tree.

Suddenly, Aang caught the sound of ethereal singing in the distance.

The young airbender smiled widely and leapt down to join Beast Boy.

"Garfield, come on!" Aang said excitedly. "Forest-Anime!"

Both boys ran from their little camp a little further into the forest. From the bushes they spied a line of graceful and almost unearthly humanoids walking thru the forest, singing a sweet melody.

_"A Galad ren i veniar  
hi' aladhremmin ennorath  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
ithil nâ thûl, ithil lîn hen"_

"They're going to the harbor beyond Sentinel Towers…to the port of New Macross." Aang whispered.

Beast Boy blinked. "They're leaving Toon-Earth…"

"Never to return…"

"I don't know why. It makes me sad…"

* * *

Not long after, the two friends are trying to go to sleep.

"Dude, I am so not made for camping!" Beast Boy complained as he tossed and turned.

"Just close your eyes and pretend you home in your bed," Aang offered.

"Tried it. It's not working," Beast Boy moaned.

Aang just smiled. "Good night, Beast Boy…"

* * *

On a hill overlooking Shireville, the Red-eyed Nightcrawler surveyed the scenery like a bird of prey.

Then he turned around and saw his eight minions arguing amongst themselves about which way to go to the Western Suburbs. The red-eyed assassin just face-palmed in disgust and shook his head.

**Happy New Year folks! Hope you like this new chapter. Also, I'm sure you've noticed that I've changed the earlier chapters a little and made Buster Bunny and Plucky Duck into the new Merry and Pippin. Hope you don't mind.**

**Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Ozai the Red

Grim rode as quickly as he could to the tower of Sozingard; the home of the head of the order of Wizards. The massive structure stood tall over the surrounding forest like a massive dagger.

A rich, cultured voice boomed throughout the air as he approached the entrance:

_"Smoke rises from the mountain of doom; the hour grows late and Grim the Black hastens to Sozingard; seeking my council."_

Grim dismounted from his horse as a man dressed in red, holding an obsidian staff in his hand, came down stairs leading to the tower's entrance. This individual is Ozai the Red, leader of the Wizards.

"For that is why you have come is it not, my old friend?" Ozai asked as he came to Grim.

"Ozai…" Grim bowed in acknowledgement.

* * *

Later the two of them are walking through the grounds of the tower discussing what Grim had discovered.

"You are sure of this?" Ozai asked, trying hard to keep the anxiety and excitement out of his voice.

"Beyond any doubt, mon," Grim replied.

"So the ring of power has been found…" Ozai said mostly to himself.

"All these long years it was in Shireville," Grim said with a shrug. "And under my very nose. Well, if I had a nose."

"And yet did not have the wit to see it?" Ozai asked sternly. "Your love of the frivolities practice in Shireville has clearly slowed your mind."

"But we may still have time," Grim said defensively. "Time to counter Slade if we act quickly…"

"Time?" Ozai scoffed. "What time do you think we have?"

* * *

Later inside the tower the two wizards are in a study with Ozai sitting in a chair explaining to Grim the current situation (who was sitting in another chair).

"Slade has regained most of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form but his spirit has lost none of its potency," Ozai explained. "Concealed in his fortress of Shadowspire, the Lord of Cyclonia _sees_ all. His gaze pierces earth, cloud, shadow, and flesh."

Grim shuffled in his seat uncomfortably.

Ozai leaned in closer to Grim. "You know of what I speak of Grim. A Great Eye: lidless; wreathed in flames."

Grim shuddered. "The Eye o' Slade…" Never before had he felt such evil; such darkness emanate from a single entity. It could only be the Dark Lord.

"He is gathering all evil to him," Ozai continued. "Soon he will have assembled an army large enough to launch an assault on all Toon-Earth."

"You know this?" Grim asked. "How?"

"I have seen it," Ozai responded confidently.

* * *

In a large audience chamber, the two wizards walked up to pedestal that held an object covered by a silk cloth.

"A Chaos Emerald is a very dangerous tool, Ozai," Grim warned.

"Why?" Ozai asked arrogantly. "Why should we fear to use it?"

He then proceeded to remove the thick cloth from over the green crystal.

"They are not all accounted for, the lost Seeing Gems," Grim explained. "We don't know who else is watching." But when Grim put the cloth back over the Chaos Emerald, the eye of Slade suddenly flashed in his mind again.

"The hour is later than you think; Slade's forces are already on the move," Ozai said as he sat down on a nearby throne, but for some reason he didn't seem too concerned about it. "The Nine have left Necropolis."

"The Nine?" Grim asked in fear.

"They crossed the river Azulon on a Mid-Summers eve; disguised as riders in black," Ozai answered

"They've reached Shireville?" Grim asked in greater concern.

"They will find the Ring," Ozai replied nonchalantly, "and kill the one who carries it."

"Oh, no. Aang!" Grim whispered in alarm, heading for the door. But as he did Ozai shifted his eyes towards the door Grim walking to. They shut immediately. Grim looked at the red wizard in disbelief but instead of asking for an explanation, he walked to another door. Ozai willed that door to shut. Then another and then another. Until Grim was trapped.

"You did not seriously believe that a mere Airbender could contend with the will of Slade?" Ozai asked. "There are none who can."

Grim quickly unravelled the hidden meaning in Ozai's last sentence; and turned to face his colleague in shock and disbelief.

"Against the power of Cyclonia, there can be no victory." Ozai continued. "We must join with him, Grim, we must join with Slade. It would be wise my friend…"

"Tell me…friend…" Grim began slowly. "When did Ozai the wise abandon reasoned for **madness?**"

Ozai's left eye twitched.

Suddenly he used his magic to slam Grim into the wall. He held the skeleton wizard for a few seconds before dropping him. Then when it looked like Grim was down, Ozai got off his throne and walked over to the downed wizard. Then suddenly, Grim woke up and blasted Ozai with his own magic, send his former friend through the air and slamming one of the closed doors, smashing it.

Ozai quickly recovered and blasted Grim with a fireball. Grim dodged and blasted a green laser from his scythe. And so it went on…

* * *

Grim and Ozai were wielding lightsabers (Ozai's was red and Grim's was green), having a dual so epic that George Lucus himself would be proud of.

* * *

Grim and Ozai were wearing sunglasses and were having a kung fu dual Matrix style.

* * *

"B-14!"

"Curse you Ozai! You sank my battleship!"

* * *

"Connect four!"

Damn you, Grim!"

* * *

Several bikini models are having a pillow fight.

"Why are we doing this, Ozai?"

"Just shut up and watch, Grim!"

* * *

Finally, Ozai was able to use his powers to steal Grim's scythe. He then used both his staff and the scythe to pin Grim to the floor and spin him around.

"I offered you the chance to join me willingly," Ozai said venomously. "But it seems that you have elected the way of _**PAIN!**_"

he used both staffs to lift Grim upwards. The black robbed wizard saw he was going to hit ceiling!

"**THIS** **IS GONNNAA HUUUURRRRRRT!**" Grim wailed before making contact.

* * *

**Wow, this is getting interesting! Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Shortcuts and Mushrooms

We rejoin our young hero's wandering through a corn field where Beast Boy loses sight of Aang.

"Aang? Aang! Aang?" Beast Boy called out in a panic searching for his friend. He then saw Aang less then a meter in front of him and gave a sigh of relief.

Aang, not being one to be fooled, looked at Beast Boy and could tell something was bugging the young changeling.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" Aang asked him.

"I'm just remembering something that Grim told me or rather made me promise." BB answered.

"What did he say?" Aang asked him with a hint of confusion on his face.

"Don't you lose him Garfield Logan…or I'll turn you into a sofa…and I don't mean to," Beast Boy replied with a small hint of guilt because he didn't tell Aang about this sooner. Aang just shook his head with a smile as he went up to him.

"Beast Boy, we're still in Shireville, what's the worse that could happen to us here?" He asked. Then as to answer his question; Buster and Plucky literally ran into them both with their arms full of stolen vegetables; the impact of the collision caused BB and Aang to get knocked over, each having one of the misfit toons falling on top of him. Plucky was the one who crashed into Aang while Buster crashed into Beast Boy.

"Hey Buster, look, it's Aang!" Plucky exclaimed when he saw who he landed on.

"Hey Aang," Buster greeted as all four of them got back on their feet.

"Here hold these," Plucky said handing B.B. a few carrots and a head or two of cabbage.

"What's all this?" Aang asked.

Beast Boy then realized what the two were doing here. "You've been into Old Man Eustace's crop again, haven't you?!"

Before he could say anything else all four heard someone shouting nearby and then they saw a sickle being held in the air.

"Hey! Stupid kids!" Eustace (_Courage the Cowardly Dog_) shouted angrily. "I'm gonna break your little necks for stealing my vegetables!"

Buster then grabbed Aang and ran off in the opposite direction. Plucky quickly followed.

Beast Boy then realized that he was holding all the 'evidence' in his arms. He quickly dropped the vegetables and ran after the others.

"I don't why he's upset," Buster said as they ran through the corn field. "It's only a couple of carrots…"

"And some cabbages and those three bags of potatoes we took last week and the mushrooms the week before that…" Plucky continued going through the list of vegetables that he and Buster had stolen as they continued running toward the edge of the field…towards a cliff.

"Yes Plucky! My point is, that he's clearly overreacting!" Buster finished as they were at the end of the field they came to the edge of a cliff and stopped…until Beast boy crashed into them from behind and caused all four of them to go tumbling down the hill.

All four of them groaned as they started to get up from the fall.

"Well, that was close," Plucky said in relief, he had just missed a pile of dung.

"Uggh…I think I've broken something," Buster complained only to see that his fears were confirmed. He had broken something…one of the carrots he and Plucky had stolen.

"Leave it to you guys to get us lost," Beast Boy groaned as he got up. By this time all four were back on their feet.

"We're not lost, it was just a little detour, a short cut," Buster explained. "Shortcut to what?" Beast Boy asked as he was clearly annoyed that he and Aang nearly got caught for a crime they didn't commit.

"Mushrooms!" Plucky said in excitement. Then he, Buster and Beast Boy scrambled to a spot where some edible non-poisonous mushrooms were growing. These mushroom were special Shireville mushrooms, found only in the region where Shireville existed and were renowned to be extremely tasty.

Aang however felt a cold shiver of dread crawling down his spine. Something in his gut told him all was not right.

'I think we should get off the road," Aang said as his sense of dread increased.

None of them noticed him. They were all to busy squabbling over the mushrooms to take notice. Aang then saw a breeze kick up a small cloud of old leaves and then down the road he heard a faint but bone chilling cry.

"Get off the road quick!" Aang told the other three. He almost had to drag them into a small hollow in a tree just off the road. They were still handing out the mushrooms when they heard sound of a motorcycle slowing down. Then a feeling of dread griped their hearts. Aang took a peek through a small gap in the roots of the tree and saw a tall figure on a black motorcycle wearing black leather and armour.

The figure dismounted and knelt down close to the ground, just inches away from Aang and the others. He seemed to be sniffing for something and the heroes were utterly silent. Aang then felt the almost unbearable urge to put the ring on.

The others suddenly noticed something strange was going on. Insects were fleeing the hollow. Some burrowed into the ground. A spider crawled across Plucky's shirt. It was like the rider was scaring them off.

Beast Boy noticed that Aang was clutching the ring tightly in his hands and his eyes were shut. The rider seemed to slowly be moving his sniffing into their general vicinity. Beast Boy fortunately grabbed Aang's left wrist which snapped him out of his trance like state. This caused the rider to stop sniffing.

Buster took the initiative by throwing an extra bag of food onto the other side of the tree and into the bushes, making a lot of racket. The purple-eyed figure gave a piercing wail and ran off to investigate the sound. Our hero's took their opening and ran for their lives!

As soon as they were out of sight of the road they came to a stop panting.

"What the hell was that?!" Plucky asked as he tried to catch his breath.

Aang didn't give an answer but merely opened his hand and there was the ring sitting in his palm.

* * *

It was dark. Every now and again they heard a piercing wail sometimes more than one at once. They had been running through the woods since they had left the road. Their feet were sore and they were hungry.

Aang pressed himself up against a tree for cover while and scanned the area ahead with his eyes.

"See anything?" Beast Boy asked him.

"Nothing," Aang answered when Plucky came up to Aang to ask him a question while they were catching their breath.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Just who was that creep?"

"That rider was looking for something….or someone," Buster explained. He then gave Aang a suspicious look. "Aang?"

"Get down!" Plucky cried.

They dove for cover as they spotted another black rider at the top of a hill. It gave out a bone chilling cry then moved off. While they were in their cover, Aang turned to Buster with his voice sounding very grim.

"I have to leave Shireville. Beast Boy and I must get to Traverse Town," Aang explained as he looked at Buster.

Buster nodded understandingly.

"Ok, Huckleberry Ferry, follow me," Buster said as he led the others to the ferry.

They moved out with as much stealth and speed as they could. Suddenly a black rider came right out of the trees! It let out a cry and a second rider appeared, this one with red eyes.

"RUN!" Buster screamed as they broke into a full scale run to the ferry docks; however Aang was having trouble keeping up and started to fall behind.

Meanwhile at a small pier the rest of the party ran onto the pier. At the end was a small sized barge.

"Untie the rope Beast Boy!" Buster ordered. Beast Boy quickly did so, and when he had finished untying the rope they were off but there was still no sign of Aang.

They were just moving away from the docks when they saw Aang starting to catch up; but they also saw three black riders hot on his tail.

"Aang!" Plucky yelled.

"Come on Aang!" Beast Boy encouraged the airbender as he neared the barge.

"Jump Aang! Jump for your life!" Buster shouted.

As soon as Aang got to the edge of the dock he used his airbending to jump off and landed on the barge.

The Night Crawlers came to a halt at the end of the bridge knowing that they couldn't get across now. They let out threatening screeches filled with rage.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Aang asked out of breath and trembling with fear.

"Tom Sawyer Bridge, about 20 miles." Buster answered back.

This gave them some time seeing as how they were already half way across the river. It would take these black riders twenty miles to get to the bridge then twenty miles to get down to the ferry dock and then pick up their trail.

The black riders seemed to realize this and rode off to get a start on the forty mile ride. As they retreated to the main road which passed the ferry they were joined by seven other riders. The four Shire-Toons realized that they could run but they couldn't hide for long...

**Sorry for the long delay guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
